A Light in the Dark
by lilywhite25
Summary: As requested by The Little Ninja. Go read Sins of the Brother! I'm honoured to write this alt 'verse piece based on it for her. Ravenna and Rowen are her genius creations. Bit dark, bit lemon, lot of Kane.


The flogger crashed into her skin and she flinched all over. Every tail bit into her sensitive, tortured skin. Kane settled into a steady rhythm and the falls off the flogger hurt more and more each time they connected.

"Nooooo you fucker." she yelled.

Laughing darkly, he grabbed her by the hair and yarded her head back. "You and your mouth Ravenna, you never learn, it's always getting you into trouble." Still gripping her hair, he pulled them both to their feet and stepped back to the wall. "You need a different lesson." he said as he tossed her over his shoulder and strode across the room.

Ravenna was discarded to the floor and seconds later streams of ice cold water hit her and burned into her wounds.

A scream of shock and frustration rose from her throat.

"At least I'll be clean." She shot at him as her body began to shake.

Kane leaned in and ran his hands over the now sheer fabric that clung to her breasts, teasing the nipples that had hardened in the cold. The warmth brought another shiver out of Ravenna.

It was at that moment that something raw that had been buried deep within her broke and Ravenna jumped up, brought her tortured legs around his broad waist and jerked Kane against her before he could react. A growl left her lips before she smashed them into his with a primal kiss.

Kane was shocked but quickly took control of the kiss. His fingers gripped her ass as their hips ground together. He pulled away and narrowed his mismatched eyes as he took in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"Is this some sort of trick Ravenna?" The grip on her ass tightened painfully.

Her soaked form moaned bucked into him. "No trick Kane, I fucking hate that I want you. I hate you. And I hate you even more for making me want you." she spat.

"Beg me."

This time it was her eyes that narrowed. Kane was reminded of how sexy Ravenna was when she was angry. An evil smirk played on his features and he unlocked the cuffs that held her to the wall.

Leaning in, he whispered huskily in her ear "You need me so much Ravenna, then beg me, SHOW me." His tongue flicked against the shell of her ear and he released her suddenly. Ravenna landed on her feet and continued to glare at her captor.

"I told you. There is no way I'm going to beg you. You either want me or you don't." She retorted.

Kane chuckled and began to finger the shock collar around her delicate neck "What I want is you to submit to me. Give in Ravenna. Stop denying that you are mine." He said as he traced the stitched letters of his name. "I already know you are, you need to tell yourself."

Her angry lust darkened eyes locked with his. "You want to know I'm yours? You want me to show you? Fine!" Ravenna pulled away from him and yanked off the veil that covered her face revealing the marks below. "Look at me!"

Kane looked down at her with shock on his face. He didn't say a word. Ravenna reached a shivering hand for her discarded veil. "Don't." he growled as he stepped onto the veil with his large boot barely missing her fingers. "You can't take this back."

He dropped to his knees and grabbed her by her arms, crushing her to him.

She broke and sobs racked her broken body. "I can be with you Kane, I can love you, I can do a lot of things for you but I can't ever stop fighting. If I give up in here, then I might forget out there. The world is a dangerous place and I won't let it get me. He might get me..."

"Ravenna, give yourself to me and I'll protect you. I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you to hurt your brother, I didn't know...I didn't know you were like me. That someone tortured you." Kane whispered as he rubbed heat into her freezing body.

Ravenna looked through her tears into his eyes and saw the hurt there. "Promise me, promise you won't hurt me again...please. I can't..."

"Shhhhh." Kane stood with the her in his arms and stepped into the shower, his massive form shielding her from the chill of the spray. He adjusted the knob and turned her into the warm water. "Let me get you warm." Kane began to pull off their soaked clothes, using his mouth to kiss, kick and nip on every piece of her freshly exposed skin.

She shivered and let out a moan as his touch soothed her. Feeling him stand she looked up at him with eyes darkened from her lust. He put a hand on her scarred cheek and traced the marks gently. Taking her hand he placed it on the faint scars on his stomach, wordlessly encouraging her to explore.

She ran her hand down over the ridges of his abs and along the pale scars that crossed his stomach. Her other hand ran upwards feeling his hard pecks. Ravenna smiled as she felt his nipple harden under her fingertips. She dipped her face and began to follow the path her hand had taken with her mouth, feeling his cock harden and press between her breasts.

Kane gripped her shoulders and groaned at her touch. He impatiently moved and pressed her body to the shower wall. He dropped to his knees while sliding his hands down to her firm globes. He squeezed them hard and Ravenna gasped, locking his hungry gaze with her eyes, he pulled a firm nipple into his mouth and began to suck hard watching as her eyes rolled back.

A thick finger slid over her damp folds, parting them and teasing her clit with small circles. It was Ravenna's turn to grasp Kane's shoulders as her knees threatened to give out. He kept up the ministration as another finger slipped inside her.

Releasing her swollen tit from his mouth he spoke. "Oh Ravenna, is this for me? Is this what I do to you that had you so conflicted? Did I make you so wet and hot that I could just slip right in?"

"Yes." she breathed the word as her muscles clenched around the finger that was sliding in and out at a rapid pace.

"You're so ready, I can't wait any longer but I told you, I'm rough, I'll try not to hurt you but I need you so much."

"I'm tough Kane, you've seen what I can take. Make me yours."

Kane growled and stood, pulling her around his waist and plunging into her in one swift motion. Ravenna screamed and clawed at him as she came undone all around him, the sudden surge of pleasure and shock overwhelming her senses.

"Oh. my. god. Kane. Fuck me."

The pace he set was fast and brutal, his need for her overtaking him. Kane's face pressed into the crook of her neck and he used his hands to hold her wall as he slammed his huge member into her tight, wet hole. All he knew was that she was his, her pussy molded around him perfectly. Lita had never felt like this.

"Oh Kane, I need you, come with me, fill me. I'm not going to last much longer." she said through her panting.

Kane snarled as he felt her second orgasm start. This was not making love, this was him claiming what was his. He plunged deeper in her and as she clenched around him and exploded.

"Mine." he bit into her creamy where her shoulder met her slender throat marking her on the outside as he released his hot cum marking her inside with his hard twitching cock.

Sliding to the floor with her still wrapped around him, Kane pressed his forehead to hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

Ravenna felt like her heart would explode from the emotion that flowed from his gaze. The monster had become a man and she'd felt fulfilled and loved. The adrenaline began to fade and she felt weak.

"Sleep, please, hold me."

Kane lifted her from the shower and walked out of the place he'd tortured her. He didn't ever want her to have to see that room again. He lay Ravenna on the sheets and pulled her body into his. She was sleeping moments later and he soon followed.

Ravenna woke first and let out a contented sigh as she lay in his strong embrace. She hadn't expected this after what he had done but she was so content. Kane pressed soft kisses to her neck as he stirred.

"Mmmm Ravenna, you are amazing. Stay here and rest while l get breakfast. You'll need all your strength for what I have planned."

She shivered, this time out of lust not the fear that had held her in place before. "Don't take too long."

He placed a soft and intimate kiss on her lips and got up taking in her gorgeous form. Grinning Kane left the room. She was just as trapped in that room as she'd been in the basement, this was just a prettier prison. Sometimes it paid to use his brother's tactic and use emotion to manipulate. When Ravenna told Rowen she was with Kane it would break him.


End file.
